Choosing
by docmon
Summary: Honorable Mention in 2008 MEFAs! Three choices, three destinies. Three leaders of different races choose messengers to send to Imladris, who will then become members of the Fellowship. Thanks to Thundera Tiger and Chathol linn for their help!


Choosing

A Dwarf

Dáin considered his options carefully. No longer could they stall Sauron's messenger with 'neither yea nor nay.' The Dwarves were loath to answer yea, for they knew the consequences of possessing one of Sauron's Rings. Thus, the reply must be nay. But what would be the price?

There was but one who would know how to placate the Enemy safely. Well, one to whom they might put the question. The Men of Dale faced the same dilemma. It was too bitter a thought to seek aid from the Elven King in Mirkwood. But the Elf Lord Elrond, that was an elf Dáin still held in some esteem. He would send one who would speak well for them, would be heard by the Elven Lord, and elicit sound counsel.

He knew the dwarf best suited to the task. Gloín had journeyed much in his day and was acquainted with the wizard Gandalf, a known friend of Elrond. That should earn him all the more respect. And from what he had heard, the hobbit Bilbo, who should also hear of this, was now residing in the Last Homely House. Yes, he would send Gloín.

But he was getting on in years and so would need companions on the long road. A few experienced warriors to aid in fighting any enemies encountered. Gloín had never excelled as a warrior, having preferred to spend his time honing his metalcraft – time well spent, from the work he produced. Ah, yes! His son, Gimli. A fine warrior already, having followed in his grandfather's footsteps. More than a few battles had notched his axe. And he could offer Gloín the needed companionship on the journey. Yes, Gimli would be a proper escort for Gloín. Gloín would return home with an answer for the Messenger, and Gimli with many tales of the world outside the Lonely Mountain.

An Elf

Thranduil drummed his fingers on the balcony rail as he contemplated the moonlight. At least, that was his intention. Instead, he sought reasons to keep his son from journeying to Imladris while knowing he could not rescind his decision.

Elrond, as well as Mithrandir, must learn that the creature Gollum had escaped. Thranduil did not relish Mithrandir's response, and regretted that Legolas would likely receive a messenger's welcome to the tidings.

It would not do to look carelessly for any elf at hand to bear this ill news, for all they may be less dear to his heart. His son had declared it his role to bear this news west, as it had been his responsibility to oversee the guarding of Gollum, and Thranduil could refuse neither the logic nor the offer. Once again, he reminded himself of Legolas's extensive experience in Mirkwood's battle against the Shadow. He was more than capable of safely reaching Imladris and returning to the Greenwood. A smile sprung to the king's mind, one he knew would grace his son's face when Thranduil declared his acceptance of Legolas's offer, for the younger elf was eager to journey beyond his lands.

Why then did Thranduil waver? True, the burgeoning Shadow needed every bow that would fight it. And Legolas would carry the great burden of revealing their error in allowing Gollum to escape.

And perhaps he knew that, beyond this journey, his son would never be the same.

A shiver passed through him. Whatever fate lay in wait for them, they must all face it, each to one's own destiny. He could not hold back time, nor hold back his son. He would send him off in the morning with blessings and his love. And wait for his return.

A Man

Denethor considered the words of his sons' dreams once more. He was quite sure he was not mistaken. He knew of what they dreamt! Even Faramir, as well versed as he believed himself to be in ancient lore, had not fully understood the significance of Isildur's Bane. The Steward struggled to control the frisson of excitement that snaked down his back. It would not do to get too anxious.

Long had he bemoaned the lack of succor for his army in the fight against Mordor. Well trained they were, yet steadily they were pushed back, now barely holding Osgiliath. Mordor's armies would soon be upon them here in the City, and then the whole of the army would not suffice! But Isildur's Bane … this would change the direction of the winds! Here was the means to push back Sauron's armies. It was nearly within his grasp.

Both his sons had argued for the duty of reporting to Rivendell to seek counsel. Although Faramir had indeed been visited by these dreams many times, Denethor did not truly consider him for the task. The traveler would arrive in Rivendell representing Gondor, Minas Tirith, and the Steward. Boromir was the only proper choice. He was commanding in appearance as well as spirit. He would be heard and respected. Faramir's quieter demeanor was not what was needed. Leadership, authority, and strength would arrive in Rivendell. Boromir would do his duty and do it well. And he would bring home the means to victory. Of this, Denethor was certain.


End file.
